deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Picus TV News Reports (DXMD)
Picus TV News Reports are news segments broadcast by Picus TV, and appearing in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. It is hosted by the celebrity news presenter, Eliza Cassan. ''Deus Ex: Mankind Divided'' (main game) Cista Airlines Plane Crash In yet another augmented terror attack, 251 passengers aboard the Cista Airlines flight 451 were killed when an augmented passenger broke into the plane's cockpit and ruthlessly butchered the flight's crew. Details recovered from the blackbox recorder suggest that the man may have been suffering flashbacks to the Aug Incident - that horrible day two years ago when augmented people all over the world flew into a psychotic killing spree, causing the greatest loss of life in recent history. I cannot speak for you folks, but terrifying memories of that day still haunt me. It will certainly be a while before any of us forget it. This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. News ticker * Roccasecca Beach welcomes Xenon expansion after VersaLife cancels second installation. * Future of the Olympic games uncertain after augmented sporting legislation. * Prague officials refuse to recognize LateStart initiative from European sleep studies. * Talks restarted on Mars mission reboot after transit disaster. * Chinese self-medical booths creating "epidemic of hyperchondriacs". * Space elevator proves to be elaborate magic trick hoax - Canada disappointed. * Stay tuned to Picus News for more details. Impact of the Aug Incident The impact of the Aug Incident is still being felt two years after the fact. The fear, the hatred, the violence. In the north-western United States, a group of non-augmented citizens armed with assault rifles have begun patrolling the streets of Lewistown, Montana. They claim the US government is not doing enough to protect them from augmented crazies. In China meanwhile, a group of protesters demanding freedom and basic human rights for all, regardless of augmented status, have been imprisoned by the Chinese government. In apparent retribution for that act, vigilante hackers tied to the Juggernaut Collective have crashed the Shenzhen stock exchange. Yes folks, these are troubled times indeed. This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. Santeau Group in Tanzania No doubt many viewers were horrified by that story I brought to you last week, in which a suicide gunman ruthlessly attacked a small augmented community near Dar es Salaam. Today, I'm here to bring you a glimmer of hope. European based construction giant, the Santeau Group has successfully convinced the Tanzanian government to become a signatory of its Safe Harbour Initiative. Designed to promote the creation of safe and secure housing complexes where oppressed groups can live and work free from persecution. This international civil engineering and action plan is the brain child of Santeau CEO Nathaniel Brown. Its flagship project, a glittering engineered city named Rabi'ah is slated to be publicly unveiled at one of Brown's upcoming Safe Harbour conventions. I for one, cannot wait to learn more. This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. Interview with Talos Rucker I know I am not the only one wondering what the Augmented Rights Coalition hopes to achieve following news of yesterdays devastating attack in Prague. So lets hear from Doctor Talos Rucker, ARC's charmingly eloquent leader himself. :Rucker: "What the non-augmented people of the world have failed to grasp is the Incident was a tragedy for all." But it wasn't all of humankind who went crazy Doctor Rucker. :Rucker: "The loss of life on both sides was considerable, but instead of healing and dialogue, fear of the augmented has turned to hatred." Surely you cannot claim to be mistreated by governments when they have spent taxpayer money to build special living quarters for you and your kind. :Rucker: "When legislation forces augmented people out of their homes and into sequestered environments there's no reason involved, only fear and expedience. And that is why I moved to the Utulek Complex." I thought you were forced to leave your native Germany. Were there not allegations that you --'' :'Rucker:' ''"Those accusations were false. When I arrived in Prague --" ''-- there was a terrorist bombing at a local church.'' :Rucker: "But, but ARC had nothing to do with that. We are --" ''-- a non-violent organization. Yes, yes you said that. That was six months ago. Earlier today, the Růžička train station fell victim to a bombing, the third to hit Prague in recent months. Is this really the face of a pacifist? Join the discussion online, and let us know what you think.'' This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. Růžička Station bombing Turning now to Prague, a city still reeling in the wake of a devastating terror attack. Dozens were killed and hundreds more injured yesterday when bombs exploded inside Růžička train station. I do not need to remind you folks that this is the third such attack to strike Prague in six months; all of them occurring after Dr Talos Rucker, leader of the Augmented Rights Coalition, took up residence in the neighboring Útulek Complex. Doctor Rucker claims his organization is peaceful, and merely seeks to ensure the rights of the augmented in a world that has turned against them. But with the United Nations set to debate the Human Restoration Act in a matter of weeks, could the good doctor be changing his tune? Your guess is as good as mine. This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. Juggernaut Collective Is the freedom of the press a threat to our freedom? In the hands of irresponsible journalists, it can be. Underground websites and radio stations continue to praise the Juggernaut Collective, an elusive group of vigilante hackers for exposing big money corruption. What these journalists overlook, however, is the damage these hackers leave in their wake. Last year, the Collective shut down London's traffic grid, causing gridlock for hours and preventing life-saving medical transports from getting through. In Chile, they committed massive voter fraud when they rigged the electronic voting system and elected a twelve year old boy as president. In Russia, hacked combat drones attacked St. Petersburg, and in the US, millions of workers lost their jobs when the Collective leaked classified corporate documents causing several Fortune 500 companies to go bankrupt. Between you and me folks, the Collective is one of the most dangerous criminal organizations in the world, despite whatever praises the underground media wants to sing. This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. News ticker * Arizona candidate Kate Melford challenging views on secession ahead of 2030 elections. * Cash-strapped California seeking economic aid for improved earthquake monitoring program. * New evidence against Talos Rucker in Neuropozyne smuggling scandal. * Amputee charity suspected of ties to terrorist hackers, The Collective. * Rumors of ill-health grow around continued absence of Pope Theodore III. * Leipzig woman fakes death to avoid lottery winnings tax payout. * Picus News - the latest headlines as they happen. Human Restoration Act Back to New York, and a more in-depth look at UN Security Council resolution 3507, also known as the Human Restoration Act. This legislation, if passed, calls for the removal and downgrading of all overly-powerful, unlicensed augmentations. Individuals who fail to comply, will be arrested and relocated to designated Aug-only locations. Safety is the primary concern, especially in the wake of the Aug Incident where millions of people lost their lives due to malfunctioning augmentations. Opponents of the legislation have been protesting all over the world and many of the protests have turned violent. This escalation in the violence and rhetoric has only widened the gap and polarized the dialogue on both sides of the issue. We will be watching the UN closely for any break in the story. This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. Investigation of Růžička bombing As sad as I feel to report this, no one has yet claimed responsibility for that shocking series of explosions that ripped through Růžička train station yesterday morning, prematurely ending the lives of dozen of innocent travelers. Earlier this evening, Doctor Talos Rucker did post a letter from his home inside the neighboring Útulek Complex condemning the attack and urging Czech authorities to investigate just as he has every time bombs have gone off in Prague. Sources close to the investigation tell me most augmented citizens inside the Útulek Complex are complying peacefully with police requests. But Rucker himself still refuses to allow anyone but ARC members into his burrow. Another example of peaceful protests no doubt. This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. News ticker * "Air-conditioning" nano-fabric could revolutionize clothing industry. * Czech Republic in talks with Slovakia. * Austria over tightening borders. * China, US representatives walk out at Lunar Land Rights summit in Berlin. * Expert suggests over 60% of social networks are AI proxies of real users. * New virus concerns in Middle East as MERS strain outbreak confirmed at Mecca. * Video game giant, Brainframe, linked to NSN hackers - CEO denies claims as outrageous. * This is Picus News bringing you up-to-date coverage. Rabi'ah Turning now to business news. Sources inside the Santeau Group let slip this morning that billionaire CEO Nathaniel Brown is once again touring Asia, drumming up investment interest in Rabi'ah. Brown has been positioning the ambitiously innovative city of the future as a global refuge, an Aug-only paradise built for and by the augmented. No word yet on how much capital he needs, but having caught a sneak peak at Rabi'ah's architectural designs, I can honestly tell you this: when completed, every augmented person in the world will be crossing the desert. In this case, the Omani desert to live there. This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. Moon Base Omega Now to the moon, where the planned expansion of Moon Base Omega has once again been placed on hold. Several financial backers were forced to pull out this week, due to their involvement in an on-going security fraud investigation. Sources tell me that plans are still in the works for a small colony near Clavius, but with the current state of the economy, that seems more like a dream now than a reality. This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. Human Restoration Act interview 1 In part one of our two part look at the Human Restoration Act, I am joined by the head of the department of sociology at Harvard, Dr. Stansfield Christiansen. It is a pleasure to speak with you doctor. Tell me, what do you feel the Human Restoration Act will achieve if it is passed? :Christiansen: "When, ah, when it is passed. And it's a pleasure to speak with you too Eliza. Listen, I know opponents are saying the Human Restoration Act is a step backwards, a devastating blow against basic human rights. These social justice warriors fail to see the bigger picture. The Aug Incident put everything off the rails. Since then, the rift between augmented and naturals has gotten so wide, so deep it;s become impossible to cross. We need a time out. A temporary separation of the classes so we can clear the air and reevaluate how we can coexist peacefully." So the sentiment that it is being enacted as a form of subjugation is false then doctor? :Christiansen: "Unequivocally false. The goal of the legislation is to ensure that they are as safe from us as we are from them. I am not augmented, but I have many friends who are, and most of them are afraid to walk outside of their homes right now because if they do, the level of hatred and suspicion aimed at them, it's horrifying. They want to feel safe again, and the human restoration act can give them that." Well there you have it folks. It sounds like UN resolution 3507 may be the solution the world is looking for. Thank you Dr. Christiansen for your honest and insightful perspective. This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. Palisade Bank expansion Investors around the world today rejoiced at a decision by the Czech Republic to approve expansion plans for the Palisade Bank Corporation. Located in Prague, the banks iconic Blade facilities hold the largest and most secure data archiving vaults in the world. Cutting edge security measures have protected the sensitive secrets of mega-corporations and influential individuals since privacy laws first passed. Sources close to the bank tell me that no hacker has ever come close to breaching the Blades defenses, despite an almost astronomical number of attempts. Between you and me folks, I think they are just wasting their time. This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. Deadly diseases Deadly infectious diseases are at the center of some disturbing health news right now. The most significant of them, in terms of human cases and death toll, is an antibiotic-resistant strain of Tuberculosis that has been spreading quickly through the Indian subcontinent. World Health officials are scrambling to contain the outbreak, even as work begins in San Francisco at pharmaceutical giant VersaLife's cutting edge Roccasecca Beach facility to find a more aggressive cure. Sources inside the R&D campus tell me, however, that this most recent strain mutates so quickly, new vaccines become obsolete before they can even reach infected areas. So experts are working day and night not only on aggressive treatments, but on new cures and methodologies that will prevent deadly outbreak's from occurring at all. This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. SpaceNet Now moving over to technology. Since the US Air Force launched SpaceNet two years ago, the costly planetary defense system designed to clean up space junk has achieved nothing, not one blast, not one asteroid or meteor has been deflected. It makes you wonder folks, where did the estimated twelve trillion dollars spent on the system go? No one seems to have an answer. The air force also fended off questions from critics who are concerned that the defense system could target the Earth as well as space. What would happen, detractors asked, if SpaceNet were hacked by cyber-terrorists, like Janus and his Juggernaut Collective. The Air Force claims the system is secure, and the likelihood of it being hacked, slight. I guess only time will tell. This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. Human Restoration Act interview 2 In part two of our look at the Human Restoration Act, I am joined by PlanetMusic award-winning artist, Ny'ashia Akim who has recently launched a new partnership with Artists Against Violence to oppose the Act. Ms Akim, it is a pleasure to speak with you today. :Akim: "Hello Eliza, thank you for having me on your program. Let me begin by stating that the Human Restoration Act is nothing more than legalized slavery. My hope is that by working with Artists Against Violence, we can put enough pressure on governments to stop this." Slavery is a very strong word Ms Akim. When I spoke with the head of the department of Sociology at Harvard, Doctor Stansfield Christiansen, he described the goal of the Human Restoration Act as a time-out between augmented and naturals, a temporary separation of the classes to clear the air and reevaluate how we can coexist. He said -'' :'Akim:' ''"Mandatory removal of non-compliant augmentations, corralling those that resist into segregated districts? A time-out Ms Cassan is when you make a child stand in the corner of the room for ten minutes. This is domination. Not everyone chose to be augmented, we were victims here too. But that does not make for good news, does it?" But Ms Akim, news outlets are simply reporting on the current situation, and you have to agree that right now, the world consists of little more than terror, conflict, and chaos. :Akim: "No, no, no that is completely wrong. You're wrong. There is still much beauty in the world, love, compassion, it is still here if you want to see it. You can choose to only show my shoe, which is very ugly, but that is only a small part of me. News outlets only care about a small part. I'm sorry Ms Cassan, but you can't trust the news outlets if you want to understand the world." That is all the time we have folks. Thank you for your input Ms Akim. This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. News ticker * European symposium on human rights postponed after bomb alert in Cannes. * Augmented international soccer tournament gains official sponsor. * Leading scientist reveals controversial US seismic study used misleading data. * Olympic medallist, Jean Draper, disqualified after admitting augmentation. * Self-printing accommodation offers ability to also self-maintain, says inventor, Guram Pashna. * Silent' music new craze goes straight for the brain - no ears required.'' * Want more? Subscribe to Picus News directly. Nathaniel Brown interview Santeau CEO Nathaniel Brown took time away from his convention circuit to speak with me about recent upheavals in Prague. Here is what the billionaire business mogul had to say. :'''Brown: "Events inside the Útulek Complex have only strengthened our resolve and our belief in the absolute necessity to create safe and secure environments for augmented citizens. No one needs to imagine what might have happened if state police had not moved swiftly to prevent the riots from spilling into Prague." Indeed. None of us are likely to forget the last time augmented people allowed their emotions to get the best of them. So are you a supporter then of United Nations Resolution 3507? Do you believe the controversial Human Restoration Act should pass? :Brown: "Eliza, if members of the UN security council could see what we the Santeau Group are building at Rabi'ah, if they were willing to put their support behind me and the Safe Harbour Initiative, well I wonder if they'd need to debate the act at all." To hear more of my exclusive interview with Brown, log on to picusweb.com. This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. News ticker * International markets listless ahead of interest rate announcement. * WS3 security conference chair, Liz Wong warns centralized data raises risk of terrorism. * International sports associations agree that augmented soccer leagues should not be gender segregated. * Calls for official remembrance day in honor of 2028 massacres. * Alarming drought projections for California warn of "American Sahara" in damning report. * Gaming death statistics alarm slammed as baseless in new virtual reality studies. * Picus News - covering the world's news. Palisade Bank Break-in Note: this will only air if you chose The Heist rather than Confronting the Bomb-Maker. Criminals may have achieved the impossible in Prague last week. A break-in at the most secure dating archiving company in the world. According to rumors circulating the internet, forensic computer experts were invited to examine the Palisade Property Bank's lavawall defenses after one of its account holders reported an unusual data retrieval delay. No word yet on which account holder filed the report, or what information, if any, was accessed. Palisade Bank Corporation owners released a statement earlier this evening claiming that "any rumors of a break-in at our highly secure facility are just that, rumors". Between you and me folks, I think they doth protest too much. This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. Allison Stanek's Arrest Note: this will only air if you choose Confronting the Bomb-Maker rather than The Heist. This report just in. Law enforcement officials in Prague have tracked down and captured the bomb maker whose deadly explosive devices claimed the lives of dozens of innocent travelers earlier this week. The woman, an ex-army demolition specialist named Allison Stanek appears to be a religious fanatic and leader of the tech cult group Singularity Church of the MachineGod. Police arrested her and several of her followers inside the cult's headquarters, following an extensive investigation. If you ask me, folks, that is some very good news indeed. Martial Law in Prague Now back to our top story. State police in Prague working under direct instructions from the Army of the Czech Republic have imposed a state of martial law throughout their city. This after riots in the Santeau Group's Útulek Complex threatened to spill over into the capitals streets. Allegedly perpetrated by masses of augmented people in reaction to the sudden unexpected death of Talos Rucker. The riots have many people fearing the worst, that a repeat of the Aug Incident may be at hand. Many citizens are now demanding that the United Nations security council expedite their decision on resolution 3507, the Human Restoration Act. If passed, it will mandate the worldwide removal or downgrading of augmentations, making mechanically augmented people safe again. This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. Safe Harbour Convention All eyes are on London tonight as last minute preparations get under way for the most anticipated Safe Harbour Convention yet. Influential people from across the globe are even now gathering inside Apex Centre, a magnificent multi-purpose business and residential complex situated near the London sink. Most are coming to watch billionaire business mogul Nathaniel Brown as he unveils Rabi'ah to its investors for the very first time. I for one cannot wait to see more pictures of Rabi'ah. So stay tuned to Picus News for full coverage of the convention as it unfolds. This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. Seismology Summit This week in Hawaii, an international summit on seismology took place. A really hot topic was the so-called Ring of Fire where the Pacific and Arctic plates meet. There is, apparently, an increase in the tectonic activity from Alaska all the way down to Chile. Doctor Christian Malnek, renowned seismologist, had this to say: :"It's a complex problem. There is currently an increase in the seismic pressure at the Pacific and North American plates. If the subducting plate builds up enough energy and causes uplift on the ocean floor, this massive shift of the water column would cause a tsunami the likes of which the world has not seen since the Paleolithic era." Disturbing news indeed. This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. Rabi'ah Time now for the first in a new series focusing on innovation. This weeks episode: Rabi'ah, city of the future. According to its creators, Rabi'ah is a new way of living. A utopic beacon of light that is at the heart of the Santeau Group's Safe Harbour Initiative. The city, the first of its kind in the world, will be a haven for augmented people, a stable and self-sufficient hub of creativity and innovation based on the principals of arcology, the blending of architecture and ecology. The planning and construction of the city is unique. It was literally printed, one layer at a time, and most of the layout of the city was done procedurally by computer algorithm. :Brown: "For me the absolute key is a strong foundation, not what you build over it. With the augmented we're talking about a foundation of basic humanity, that can't be denied *laughs*. Some people have called this project an artificial utopia but to that I say you can't have artificiality without art." Tune in next week for our second episode in this series were we will look at the technology of sustainability that the Santeau Group claims to have perfected in Rabi'ah. This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. Deus Ex: Mankind Divided ''ending Desperate Measures * Breaking: Bolivian prime minister dead - augmented government aide charged with murder. * VersaLife shares drop ... of neuropozyne production problems rumors. * California welcomes forecast of unseasonal cold snap after months of wildfires. * Pill that stops you getting drunk may also help you quit traditional smoking - latest study. A Criminal Past The following news segments appear in the DLC expansion ''A Criminal Past''. The news segments in A Criminal Past take place chronologically prior to the events of the Mankind Divided main game. Earthquake prediction In other news, the outspoken scientist-turned-reality-TV-phenomenon, professor Joseph Gersio, caused shockwaves this week by claiming he had rock solid evidence a massive quake will devastate California within the next ten years. Dr. Gersio's passionate plea to evacuate the entire state of California became one of the fastest-viewed videos online, hitting one billion views in 36 hours. The American Seismological Society was quick to downplay the dramatic doctor, as a click-bait-craving celebrity, assuring us that California could endure any quake with the latest stabilization technologies. This is not the first time the ASS has been called upon to calm public fears. The start of development on San Francisco's remarkable offshore Roccasecca Beach facility sparked reports that blue chip California tech companies were threatening to move out of the U.S., due to worries that the big one was long overdue. I have to tell you, folks, it is difficult to know who to believe, when even the so-called experts cannot agree with each other. This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. Mexico We now turn to Mexico. And news that the Russian Federated States have pledged aid to the Mexican government to help stem an alarming rise in civil unrest. Many remain skeptical. Mexico's government is accused by some of its own as being nothing more than an extension of La Garra, the country's largest, most powerful cartel. In response, thousands of Mexican citizens have headed the call of revolutionary group Las Aguilas to reestablish safety and stability. Political analysts warn that Mexico is on the brink of devolving into what might be best described as a centralized bank for gangs the world over. With the Mexico's tourism industry already crippled by a UN moratorium on all non-essential travel to the country, the future of this once beautiful nation remains in serious doubt. Sad times for everyone, folks. We are all victims of this terrible story, with one less country safe for us to enjoy. This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. Household chores They may look like they are cleaning the house, but they are really just covering the dirt. A new study released today shows that the spouse who does most of the household chores is also the spouse who tells the better lies. The results show that chore-focused spouses thinking of ways to deceive their significant other. The untruths in this study ranged to little white lies to large affairs of the heart. Luckily, scientists found a way to avoid heartbreak, through a correlation between new appliances and a happier household. The report concluded that having a brand new dishwasher or a fully automated self-cleaning cooking station, means someone can spend more time relaxing or connecting with the rest of the family. I am sure you will all agree with me that this is reassuring to know. Many thanks to everyone who participated in the study, including its funding sponsor, the Appliance Alliance of North America. This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. Tai Yong Medical Now, the market and analysts are reporting that the potential Human Restoration Act in is good for one company in particular, Tai Yong Medical. The biotech giant's stock has seen a massive upswing, as investors cash in on reports that TYM will be the sole supplier of the chips to be installed in all augmented people, should the vote pass. The timing is good for the once-beleaguered company. Regular viewers will remember my report earlier this year, on the aggressive smear campaign against TYM, seemingly fueled by the underground press. TYM CEO expressed his relief in a written statement on the company's official site, promising happy times ahead and thanking investors for not believing everything they read in the news. With all due respect, folks, those investors should probably choose their news more carefully. If you see, hear or read it from Picus news, you know it is the truth. This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. Talos Rucker Turning now to Europe, where the Augmented Rights Coalition continues to struggle in the face of sinking public opinion. ARC's reputation is under fire as people grow confused by their conflicting messages. After supposedly peaceful calls for change in Bern last week ended in violent demonstrations, accusations of financial corruption have now surfaced against ARC's leader, Dr. Talos Rucker. This comes on the heels of allegations last month that Dr. Rucker left Stuttgart for Prague due to police investigations into Neuropozyne smuggling. There are a lot of unanswered questions here, and I for one think that we deserve the truth. Is the savior of augmented people really using Neuropozyne to illegally fund his organization? Why would the peaceful doctor choose to align himself with violent thugs? Perhaps all this scandal will improve the sales of Dr. Rucker's latest book. It sounds like the good doctor needs all the money and help he can get right now. This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. Trivia *Unlike in Deus Ex: Human Revolution, the news reports are fully animated and are not simply a loop of static images. Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided media Category:Lore